gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie Pulaski
Polish- American |affiliations = LSPD C.R.A.S.H. Frank Tenpenny Jimmy Hernandez (Formerly) Ralph Pendelbury (Formerly) Ballas Los Santos Vagos |vehicles = Police Car White Buffalo |businesses = Police Officer |voice = Chris Penn }} Edward "Eddie" Pulaski is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and the quaternary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Pulaski's role as an antagonist in the game stems entirely from his role as the right-hand man of Frank Tenpenny, whom together he (along with Jimmy Hernandez and Ralph Pendelbury) make up the extremely corrupt unit of the LSPD known as C.R.A.S.H.. Events of GTA San Andreas Background Eddie is Frank Tenpenny's partner in crime. Little by little, Tenpenny showed him the "truth" of how the law should be handled in C.R.A.S.H. when dealing with gang crime. Over the years he had been working with Tenpenny, he developed a high level of deluded trust in their partnership (if anything, Tenpenny was simply using Pulaski to cover his back when needed) and an irreverent outlook on those he saw as below the law. He also served as Tenpenny's crooked henchman most of the time, doing numerous illegal activities and covering up the truth. In the desert region of Bone County, they kill Officer Jimmy Hernandez for turning them in to Internal Affairs. Personality Pulaski is depicted as a very violent, impulsive and racist man (although it's kind of ironic considering his team is consisted by a black American and a Mexican). He developed a sort of trust and even sycophantic attitude towards Tenpenny, whose he always agrees on whatever Frank says. As part of C.R.A.S.H., he always tried to be paired as equal to Tenpenny, however, Tenpenny calls him out repeatedly and even show a little condescendance to him, often reminding him he has a superior rank that him and should be called Officer Tenpenny. Pulaski has shown a personal dislike to CJ, often trying to get rid of him only to be stopped by Tenpenny. In the High Noon mission, however, he finally has clearance to eliminate him. He has no qualms in abusing people verbally or physically and he seems to be fond on his brutality on others. Death Officer Pulaski is killed by CJ in the mission "High Noon" during a car chase after he gets CJ riled with numerous comments about his mother and sister. In this mission, Pulaski insisted that Tenpenny wanted to keep CJ alive and would always find an excuse every time Pulaski demanded that CJ be killed. Although he ended up getting chased, shot, and killed by CJ (who tries in vain to make Pulaski realize that Tenpenny was just using him), he was a major antagonist in the main storyline. His last request was to have sex with Kendl, in which Carl responds by dealing him a kick to the head, killing Pulaski. After Death During the mission Riot, when Frank Tenpenny is in court, Pulaski is presumed to be in hiding, but CJ (and, later revealed, Tenpenny) knows otherwise. Just after Smoke is killed, Tenpenny comments: "You killed Pulaski, now this fat fuck? There's no stopping you!" Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *First Mission *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Catalyst *Burning Desire *Gray Imports *The Green Sabre *Badlands *Snail Trail *Misappropriation *High Noon (Killed) Murders committed *Jimmy Hernandez - Killed for attempting to disband C.R.A.S.H. by giving information to Internal Affairs. Trivia . His internal name is csplas1]] *He bears a resemblance to Jerry Martinez, the antagonist of Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Stories. *He shares his first name with Chris Penn's most notable character, 'Nice Guy' Eddie from Reservoir Dogs. He also bears a strong resemblance to the late actor who voiced him. *He shares his surname with Casimir Pulaski, who was a Polish soldier and fought during American Revolutionary War. *The only time Pulaski appears outside of cutscenes is in the mission High Noon, where he is killed. *Pulaski is officially the only member of C.R.A.S.H. to make an appearance outside of cutscenes, as in the final mission, Tenpenny was driving the Ladder Firetruck in an attempt to escape from CJ and Sweet, Tenpenny himself cannot be seen due to him driving the firetruck at a fast speed. *As Eddie Pulaski is a notorious racist, it's possible he was named after Pulaski, Tennessee (incidentally named after Casimir Pulaski), where the Ku Klux Klan was founded. *Big Smoke once refers to him as a "Polish lap dog",text\american.gxt>RIOT4>ROT4C09>~z~Fuck Tenpenny and fuck his Polish lap dog. indicating his nationality may be Polish-American. His surname is also a hint to this. *He owns a white Buffalo, with the license plate reading "PULASKI". *Body Harvest and End of the Line are the only two missions in the game where Pulaski does not appear alongside his partner, Frank Tenpenny. References Navigation de:Eddie Pulaski es:Eddie Pulaski fi:Eddie Pulaski it:Eddie Pulaski nl:Eddie Pulaski pl:Eddie Pulaski pt:Eddie Pulaski tr:Eddie Pulaski Pulaski, Eddie Pulaski, Eddie Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Pulaski, Eddie Category:C.R.A.S.H.